Użytkownik:Mateo sunset/Brudnopis
'My Little Pony Annual 2013' My Little Pony Annual 2013 to coroczna edycja komiks wydany przez IDW Publishing jako tie-in z My Little Pony Equestria girls. Posiada dwie historie, które służą jako prequele do wydarzeń z filmu: "The Fall of Sunset Shimmer", to fabularny 8-stronicową kroniką ostatnich dni Sunset Shimmer jako osobistej studentki księżniczki Celestii i upadku z łaski, a " Equestria Girls ", 40-stronicowa opowieść o ludzkich odpowiednikach Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy walczą jako uczniowie w Canterlot High School . "Upadek Sunset Shimmer" został wydany w specjalnych edycjach My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue # 9 i rozprowadzane w 2013 roku w San Diego Comic-Con International. Opis Upadek Sunset Shimmer W sali egzaminacyjnej w Szkole Księżniczki Celestii dla uzdolnionych jednorożce, Sunset Shimmer , osobista uczenicza Celestii, przygotowuje się do magicznego testu przed trzema instruktorami szkoły. Używa czaru na wzrost roślin doniczkowych i sprawia, że rosną bardzo duże, imponuje instruktorom i kilku innym obserwującym studentom. Później tego samego dnia, Moondancer, Lemon Hearts, Minuette, Twinkleshine i Lyra Heartstrings oferują Sunset pochwały dla jej zaklęcia i zapraszają ją na obiad z nimi. Sunset odrzuca ich zaproszenie bardzo bezdusznie i mówi, że jej badania są o wiele ważniejsze niż spotkania towarzyskie. Ona z zadowoleniem odchodzi, zdobywając urazę kucyków. Jakiś czas później, księżniczka Celestia rozmawia z Sunset Shimmer, usłyszawszy o jej nieprzyjaznym stosunku do innych kucyków. Przypomina Sunset ich poprzednie rozmowy o związkach i pokorze, ale Sunset jest tylko zainteresowana byciem "najlepszą". Celestia pokazuje Sunset Kryształowe Lustro i pyta ją, co widzi; Sunset Shimmer postrzega siebie jako potężną władczynie Equestrii. Ona także na krótko widzi siebie jako człowieka, ale Celestia odrzuca to jako "sztuczkę światła" i odsuwa Sunset od lustra. Codziennie przez kilka następnych tygodni, Sunset zalewa Celestię pytaniami o lustro. Celestia nieustannie mówi Sunset, że nie jest jeszcze gotowa wiedzieć o lustrze i dowie się o tym w odpowiednim czasie. Jednak Sunset wierzy, że jest gotowa o tym wiedzieć i stara się udowodnić to swojej nauczycielce. Idąc za plecami nauczyciela, Sunset zakrada się do zakazanej biblioteki i bada lustro. Kiedy bibliotekarz budzi się i przyłapuje ją, idzie ostrzec księżniczkę. Sunset w końcu znajduje informacje o lustrze, akurat jak przybywa Celestia i dwóch jej królewskich strażników. Sunset krzyczy na swoją nauczycielkę za trzymanie w tajemnicy przed nią takiej magii. Celestia stara się być spokojna i cierpliwa na początku z Sunset, ale kiedy Sunset atakuję ją i żąda, aby została księżniczką Equestrii, Celestia odmawia, mówiąc Sunset, że zdobycie królewskiej rangi musi zostać zapracowane i to ona okazała się niegodna takiego statusu. Celestia usuwa Sunset z jej pozycji osobistej studentki, wypędza ją z zamku oraz mają ją eskortować strażnicy. Podczas eskortowania, Sunset mówi do swojej byłej nauczycielki:"To największy błąd, jaki popełnisz w całym swoim życiu". Celestia odpowiada, "Jedna z wielu", za ścianą przy gobelinem jej wygnanej Nightmare Moon "Księżniczki Luny". Później, gdy Celestia przechodzi przez sale zamkowe, odkrywa nieprzytomnych swoich królewskich strażników w pobliżu Kryształowego Lustra. Kiedy budzi ich, mówią jej, że Sunset zaskoczył ich i skoczyła przez lustro. która postanawia uczynić ostatni tydzień najlepszym historii obozu , później ucieka się do użycia niebezpiecznej magii equestriańskiej aby zachować go przed Richem. Z pomocą Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle i ich przyjaciółek, obozowicze zorganizują zbiórkę pieniędzy w kryształowej jaskini aby ratować uratować obóz. Obóz Everfree nosi wygląd typowego letnim obozie, z różnymi zajęciami pozalekcyjnych i ogniskami. Jedną z tradycji obozu jest "dar obozu", jest dla wczasowiczów, aby stworzyli coś dla przyszłych wczasowiczów docenić. Według Timber Spruce, las otaczający obóz jest domem dla ducha przyrody o nazwie Gaja Everfree, choć później jest ujawnione , że wymyślił legendę. Miejsca w obozie Wejście do obozu Główne wejście do obozu dysponuje głównym budynkiem obóz Everfree, masztem i szerokim polem trawy. Altana kwadratowa Plac Obóz wyposażony budynek stołówki, centrum altana, drewniane ławki, totem i kamienny zegar słoneczny stworzony przez dyrektor Celestia i wicedyrektor Luna w czasie ich pobytu w obozie Everfree. Stołówka Budynek obozie Everfree, w którym obozowicze spożywają posiłki i wykonują czynności. Pole Namiotowe Teren obozu, w którym obozowicze odpoczywają i spiją . Poszczególne namioty są nazwane nazwami kamieni i dzielone są przez dwóch obozowiczów każdy. * Szmaragdowy namiot: Pinkie Pie, Rarity * Akwamarynowy namiot: Applejack, Rainbow Dash * Ametystowy namiot: Fluttershy, DJ Pon-3 * Szafirowy namiot: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike * Rubinowy namiot: Duże Biceps Ścianka wspinaczkowa Teren obozu, w którym obozowicze mogą wziąć udział w wspinaczkę górskiej. Jezioro i wypożyczalnia kajaków Wypożyczalnia kajaków podłączona do jeziora, plaża i pomost, przy którym obozowicze mogą pływać i wynająć kajaki i łodzie. Szlak turystyczny Szeroki obszar leśny z drogi brukowanej w których obozowicze turystykę pieszą, jogging, i przejść na spacery. Miejsce na ognisko Miejsce na ognisko, w której obozowicze i opiekuni pieką pianki przy ognisku i opowiadają przerażające historie. Kryształowa jaskinia Duża jaskinia ukryta w obozie w kamieniołomie. Jej ściany i sufit są pokryte kryształami, a wejście jest zamknięte przez skały i winorośla. Według Timber Spruce jest niedostępne dla obozowiczów. Gdy magia z Equestrii przecieka do świata ludzi z portalu w Liceum Canterlot , gdy trafia do jaskini tworzy siedem magicznych kryształów. Jaskinia służy jako miejsce dla obozowiczów na kryształowy bal i zbiórkę pieniędzy. Ważne postacie Obozowicze * Sunset Shimmer * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Twilight Sparkle * Dyrektor Celestia (dawniej) * Wicedyrektor Luna (dawniej) * Flash Sentry * Trixie * Lyra Heartstrings * Sweetie Drops * Snips and Snails * DJ Pon-3 * Octavia Melody * Bulk Biceps * Derpy * Sandalwood * Micro Chips Opiekuni * Timber Spruce * Gloriosa Daisy * Dyrektor Celestia * Wicedyrektor Luna